


Ревнуя к ветру

by Jane_Doe



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Пары разные, ревность одна.





	Ревнуя к ветру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [jealous of the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860286) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> Бета: Чучелка на радуге и с приветом

– Ты куда-то собираешься? – спрашивает Юй Тан. – Я думал, мы могли бы провести вечер дома. Как раз хотел заняться ужином.

– А я разве не говорил? – Чжань Яо поворачивается к нему, застегивая рубашку (а Юй Тану бы хотелось, чтобы он делал совершенно наоборот). – Мы с Шэнь Вэем идем на семинар.

– Ты уходишь с Шэнь Вэем? Опять? – хмурится он. – И надел эту рубашку, которая тебе особенно идет?

Чжань Яо оглядывает себя.

– Я взял в шкафу первую попавшуюся.

Юй Тан подозрительно щурится.

– Прихорашиваешься, чтобы произвести впечатление на Шэнь Вэя?

Чжань Яо улыбается чуть заметно.

– Ты что, дуешься?

– Вот еще глупости, ничего я не…

***

 – …дуюсь. Просто говорю, что с тех пор, как мы сюда приехали, у нас не было времени побыть наедине, – говорит Юнь Лан, и он совершенно определенно дуется. – Нам так редко выпадает возможность поработать над делом вместе!

Во взгляде Шэнь Вэя отражается притворное непонимание.

– Не так уж редко.

– Без детишек из спецотдела, – уточняет Юнь Лан. – Только мы. Вдвоем. Да еще и в другой стране! – Он с намеком шевелит бровями. – Почти как медовый месяц, в который мы не смогли поехать.

У Шэнь Вэя слегка краснеют уши.

– _Юнь Лан_ _._

Юнь Лан смотрит на него обиженно.

– Романтика умерла, – объявляет он с надрывом. – И теперь ты утратил ко мне интерес.

– Всё не так… Я не… – Шэнь Вэй вздыхает. – Ты по-прежнему очень мне интересен, – наконец выбирает он подходящий ответ.

Юнь Лан оживляется, и его руки немедленно тянутся к ремню Шэнь Вэя.

– Не сейчас, – говорит Шэнь Вэй, отступая на шаг.

– Но почему-у-у? – ноет Юнь Лан.

– Через полчаса я встречаюсь с Чжань Яо, – строго отвечает Шэнь Вэй. – Мы вместе идем на семинар.

– Да ну его…

***

– …к черту, – рычит Юй Тан и принимается мерить шагами комнату. – Я сам пойду с тобой на семинар, если ты так уж хочешь туда попасть. Зачем тебе брать с собой Шэнь Вэя? Он ведь даже не человек! Разве это не опасно? И сколько ему – миллиард лет?

– Он прожил очень долгую жизнь, – соглашается Чжань Яо. – Его познания весьма обширны.

Юй Тан раздраженно фыркает.

– Я тоже могу проявить обширные познания, – говорит он Чжань Яо. – Дай мне провести пятнадцать минут с Гуглом, и когда я пойду с тобой на семинар, уже буду экспертом.

– Это, скорее, сфера деятельности профессора Шэня, – пытается урезонить его Чжань Яо.

Юй Тану хочется как следует его встряхнуть.

– Я знаю, что это не моя сфера, потому и предлагаю поискать в Гугле, прежде чем идти! – повышает он голос. – Мне всего лишь хочется побыть с тобой! Почему ты проводишь с ним…

***

– …столько времени? Я точно чувствую, что в нем скрыта темная энергия.

Шэнь Вэй закатывает глаза.

– Нет в нем никакой темной энергии, и ты это знаешь.

– А как иначе ты бы объяснил его почти сверхъестественные способности к психоанализу? – спрашивает Юнь Лан.

– Возможно, у него талант от природы? – говорит Шэнь Вэй, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбнуться, а когда Юнь Лань вздыхает недовольно, добавляет: – Послушай, малыш Чжань совершенно безобиден.

– Ма… малыш?! – орет Юнь Лань. – Я думал, ты меня одного так называешь! И в каком это смысле…

***

– …он показал тебе _свой клинок_? – надрывается Юй Тан. – Это эвфемизм? Гребаный ад, он что, тебе член показал? Ты использовал перцовый баллончик, как я тебя учил?

Чжань Яо закатывает глаза.

– Никакой это не эвфемизм. Не будь идиотом, – тихо говорит он. – Шэнь Вэй – Посланник в черном. Он постоянно имеет дело с дисинцами, у которых есть сверхспособности; разумеется, оружие ему необходимо.

При мысли об этом Юй Тан мрачнеет и на несколько мгновений задумывается, не стоит ли ему обновить собственное оружие. Да, он хорошо стреляет, но возможно что-то, больше подходящее для ближнего боя, впечатлило бы Чжань Яо сильнее.

Чжань Яо хмыкает.

– Я практически слышу, о чем ты думаешь, – говорит он Юй Тану. – Ревнуешь?

– Нет, – с горячностью отрицает Юй Тан. – …Возможно.

Чжань Яо приподнимает брови.

– Да, – сознается Юй Тан и вскидывает руки, признавая поражение. – _Да_ , я ревную, потому что ты предпочитаешь проводить время с Шэнь Вэем, говоришь в последнее время исключительно о Шэнь Вэе и _не обращаешь на меня внимания_ , даже когда ты здесь, со мной!

Чжань Яо тихонько посмеивается.

– Бай Юй Тан, тебе не кажется, что ты староват для того, чтобы вести себя подобным образом?

– Иди к черту, – отвечает Юй Тан, одаривая Чжань Яо хмурым взглядом, и вот теперь он явно дуется. – Ты _мой_ , а всем твоим вниманием завладел другой парень, который по меньшей мере на пару тысяч лет старше меня. Буду ревновать, сколько хочу, спасибо большое.

– Прояви снисходительность, – говорит Чжань Яо, ухмыляясь. – Мне просто любопытно. Когда еще доведется увидеть бессмертное существо.

– Если ты бросишь меня ради Шэнь Вэя, я умру. Буквально, – выдавливает сквозь стиснутые зубы Юй Тан.

Он подбирается к Чжань Яо ближе, опрокидывает его на диван и утыкается между шеей и плечом любовника.

– Ты мой, мой, _мой_.

Чжань Яо вздыхает и обнимает Юй Тана в ответ.

– Ты сейчас ведешь себя очень глупо, – укоряет он, но голос у него ласковый, и от его прикосновения Юй Тан слегка расслабляется. – Хорошо, что меня твое поведение скорее забавляет. Пожалуй, это даже… мило, в каком-то смысле.

Юй Тан отстраняется от Чжань Яо, чтобы взглянуть на него.

– Поверить не могу, что ты считаешь это…

***

– …забавным, – вскипает Юнь Лан. – Ты не должен называть кого-то другого своим малышом! Только меня! Меня!

Шэнь Вэй подходит ближе.

– А Лан, – тихо зовет он и, протянув руку, осторожно касается талии Юнь Лана, – ты что, всерьез расстроился? Ты же знаешь, что тебе не о чем волноваться. Мое сердце всегда было и всегда будет лишь твоим. Никого другого для меня не существует. Тебе это известно.

Юнь Лан пристально смотрит на Шэнь Вэя.

– Ты же говоришь это не для того, чтобы просто меня успокоить?

Шэнь Вэй улыбается, и на лице его отражаются одновременно нежность и раздражение.

– Не для этого, – подтверждает он. – Если ты так хочешь, я не пойду на семинар. И не буду проводить время с Сяо Чжанем.

Юнь Лан напрягается под его рукой, и губы Шэнь Вэя трогает усмешка.

– И не стану называть его _Сяо Чжанем_ , если тебе это неприятно.

Юнь Лан тяжело вздыхает.

– Я понимаю, почему Чжань Яо тебе интересен. Он и мне нравится, и начальник Бай тоже. Я вовсе не против того, чтобы ты заводил друзей, честное слово, – говорит он Шэнь Вэю. – Просто я… соскучился по тебе, наверное.

Шэнь Вэй смотрит на него долгое мгновение.

– Всё дело лишь в этом? Правда?

– Я иногда беспокоюсь, – после продолжительного молчания признается Юнь Лан, – что ты можешь найти кого-то, кто понравится тебе больше, чем я. Кого-то, более соответствующего твоему интеллекту. Не влипающего так часто в неприятности. Кого-то, кто…

Шэнь Вэй целует его, не позволяя продолжить.

– Только ты, – шепчет он в губы Юнь Лана между поцелуями. – В моем сердце есть место только для тебя, – он отстраняется ненадолго – лишь для того, чтобы снять пиджак. – Позволь, я тебе покажу.

***

Ни Шэнь Вэй, ни Чжань Яо на семинар не попадают.

***

– Мне нравится твой шарф, – говорит Чжань Яо Шэнь Вэю, не в силах скрыть улыбку, когда на следующий день Шэнь Вэй заходит в штаб-квартиру SCI. Шарф плотно обмотан вокруг его шеи. – Шеф Чжао выглядит еще самодовольнее, чем обычно.

Шэнь Вэй окидывает взглядом водолазку Чжань Яо и улыбается в ответ.

– Я мог бы сказать то же самое о начальнике Бае.

Чжань Яо, явно позабавленный, качает головой.

– Предупреждаю: Юй Тан напросился пообедать с нами.

У Шэнь Вэя вырывается короткий смешок.

– Юнь Лан тоже, – говорит он. – Это будет сущее наказание – как только они оба поймут, что способны отлично друг с другом поладить.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст переведен на WTF Kombat 2019 для команды Guardian [Tran hon].


End file.
